


The Hauntings of Their Hearts

by star54kar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Claustrophobia, Comedy, Comfort, Established Relationship, Haunted Houses, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prompto's birthday, Romance, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: Prompto stared at the ominous looking entrance to Insomnia’s Frightful Festival’s haunted house attraction and whined at his boyfriend, “Dude, it's my birthday! I don’t want to die on my birthday!”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: FFXV Book Club Monthly Sprint Prompts





	The Hauntings of Their Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story on Prompto's Birthday as a part of the FFXV Book Club's October Sprint event, using both prompts: Prompto's Birthday and Spooky Stories. I didn't manage to finish it then, but I thought it would make a nice Halloween treat for you all. 
> 
> Thank you to Amitiel for both the title idea when I was struggling to come up with one and for the last second beta job. I appreciate it!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone, and I hope that you enjoy the story.

Prompto stared at the ominous looking entrance to Insomnia’s Frightful Festival’s haunted house attraction and whined at his boyfriend, “Dude, it's my birthday! I don’t want to die on my birthday!”

“Come on Prom, it's just a silly haunted house,” Noctis urged. “It will be fun.”

“Says the guy who isn’t claustrophobic,” Prompto retorted. 

Prompto wasn’t sure about this. He didn’t particularly like getting scared, but Noctis had been so excited about taking him to the Frightful Festival that he’d given in, much to his current regret.

Noctis offered him his hand with a smug smile and said, “You’ll be fine, Prom. I’ll be right with you the whole time, I promise.”

“Fine,” Prompto huffed as he grabbed the offered hand, “but the birthday cake that I should be getting after this better be extra special.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and pulled them into the entrance as he said, “Dude, Ignis is baking your cake, of course it's gonna be the good stuff.”

The inside of the house was dark and cold and undeniably spooky. The narrow hallways were definitely triggering his claustrophobia, and Prompto clung unabashedly to Noctis’ hand as they wound their way through the maze. The already dark room they were in plunged into was pitch black darkness. Prompto screeched and squeezed Noctis’ hand so hard that he was most likely cutting off the circulation. 

Noctis, the traitor, just laughed and said, “Come on Prom, I’ve got you.”

“I hate you,” Prompto muttered as Noctis pulled him along by their joined hands. “You’re a terrible boyfriend.”

“No, I’m not, and no you don’t,” Noctis said confidently. “If I was a terrible boyfriend, I would let go of your hand and leave you alone in the dark.”

“Don’t you dare,” Prompto threatened as he tightened his already vice-like grip. “If you leave me here alone, I will dump your ass so fast your head will spin.”

“I said,  _ if _ I was a terrible boyfriend,” Noctis replied with a chuckle. “I am not a terrible boyfriend and you know it.”

Not that Prompto had any intention of admitting it right now, but Noctis was not a terrible boyfriend. He was an amazing boyfriend. The kind of boyfriend that was so far out of his league that Prompto never thought he would ever even have a chance with him. A boyfriend that had, against all odds, chosen to be with Prompto despite their class differences and being the literal prince and future king of the nation.

The harsh sound of heavy breathing and a sudden rush of air on the back of his neck had Prompto shrieking. His voice reached a pitch he hadn’t even thought was possible. In a panic, he ran through the pitch darkness, crashing past Noctis and dragging him along behind him. “We gotta get outta here!”

Noctis, the traitor, was laughing his head off.

Lights flashed suddenly to the left illuminating a grotesque daemon that snarled at them as they passed. The narrow walls felt like they were closing in on him, and he was so terrified that he wanted to shrink into a ball and cry. Instead, Prompto kept moving, dashing through the maze as fast as he could manage, until finally, blessedly, they emerged outside.

Gasping as if he’d never taken a full breath before in his life, Prompto sucked in the sweet, cool air of freedom and collapsed in a boneless puddle on the ground. Noctis moved with him, and released his hand only to gather him in his arms.

“Shit,” Noctis cursed as he rocked back and pulled Prompto into his lap, heedless of who might be watching. “I’m sorry, Prom. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Prompto threw his arms around Noctis like a lifeline and finally gave into his impulse to sob. He hid his face in the space between his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder and tried to get his heart to stop pounding like it was trying to escape from his chest.

Noctis continued to steadily murmur streams of comfort in his ear. “Breathe, Prom. It's okay. You’re fine. We’re both fine.”

Gradually, after what felt like an eternity but in reality was most likely only a couple of minutes, Prompto’s breathing evened out. His heartbeat slowed, lulled by the feel of Noctis’ steady pulse until they were beating in time. He cautiously lifted his head from the safety of Noctis’ shoulder and was relieved to discover that no crowd had gathered around them to watch the spectacle of the Crown Prince trying to pacify his hysterical boyfriend.

Noctis gave him a sheepish smile. He moved his hand to cup Prompto’s cheek and tenderly wiped away a lingering tear in the corner of Prompto’s eye with his thumb. “There you are.”

“S-s-sorry,” Prompto stammered.

Noctis shook his head. His stormy blue eyes were full of concern as he said, “No. I’m sorry. You were right, I  _ am _ a terrible boyfriend.”

“No you’re not,” Prompto insisted. “You just wanted to do something fun, and I had to go and make it all weird.”

“I should have taken your objections more seriously,” Noctis said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Prompto huffed, “It’s not like you forced me, Noct. I could have said no. I didn’t. That’s not on you, dude.”

Noctis still looked unsure so Prompto leaned in and kissed him softly. The kiss was sweet despite the taste of salt on Prompto’s lips from where his tears had dried. Prompto melted into the tenderness of the moment as he connected with his boyfriend. He would never take for granted that he was allowed to do this, that out of all of the people in the world,  _ he _ was the one who Noctis chose as his friend and partner.

When the kiss broke, the small smile on Noctis’ face was tender and loving. “Come on, Prom. Let’s head home for a piece of that cake Specs made for you.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Prompto cheered.

Slowly, they disentangled from one another and got up off the ground. The second they got to their feet, Noctis reached for Prompto’s hand and entwined their fingers together as they began their walk back to the car.

Prompto felt warm and fuzzy inside and he smiled. “Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?” Noctis answered lazily.

“Thanks for not letting go of my hand.”

The smile that Prompto got in return was as bright as the stars in the sky as Noctis replied, “Of course. Ever at your side.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you've enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
